


What the Cat dragged in

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Brothers, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Found Family, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Friend Eskel (The Witcher), Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Sweet Eskel (The Witcher), Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: ......... I'm not sorry...........
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Witcher Fic's [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 78
Kudos: 214





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ......... I'm not sorry...........

The boys loved birds, it didn't matter what kind, small, big, bright, dull. They loved them all. Sitting out in a field covered in long grass, their cottage not that far off, and the forest near enough they could listen to them chirping. The boys played in the grass, shoving long stems down each other's shirt or trousers, giggling and laughing without care. Then the smell of booze wafted over the air and the froze, staring wide-eyed at one another before scampering to their feet and running home straight to their mother's skirt and clinging tightly there. 

She pets their hair, whispering soft words of encouragement and strength, as they buried their faces in her skirt. The door slammed open and there was a pause before one of the boys was suddenly wrenched from his mother's skirt, kicking and screaming as the other let go of their mother to hold onto his sibling, sobbing and begging the booze riddled man not to take him. 

The man punched the boy in the stomach to make him let go, their mother sobbing as she rushed to him, begging for him not to take the other, but it was too late. Mother and son watched in horror as the man _threw_ the other boy at a gold cat-eyed man, spitting that his debt was paid. The cat-eyed man took the small boy, screaming for his mother and brother, his brother having ripped away from his mother just as the cat-eyed man got them on a horse and ran after them.

He couldn't keep up with horses gallop, of course, he couldn't, so the brothers watched as they were separated from one another.

~~~~

Lambert shot up off his bedroll, looking about the camp he had made with his current company, another Witcher. Coen, lovely guy for someone out of the School of the Griffin. Lambert rubbed his hands across his face and groaned as he flopped back down onto his bedroll, glaring directly ahead of him.

"Nice dreams?" Lambert's eyes slid to the side, staring at the bearded Witcher smirking at him. "You were moaning there pretty hard for a moment there." Lambert rolled his eyes and looked back up, glaring at space again.

"Fuck off." Coen snickered and poked at the fire while Lambert rolled onto his rear and picked up his bedroll, shoving it into his pack, he sighed loudly as he began doing an inventory of his equipment. 

"What did you say it was again?" Lambert pulled out a couple of his bombs.

"Kikimore nest. A rather large one at that, hence why you're here." Lambert nodded offhandedly, his mind still focused on his dream.

"Right, right," Lambert said offhandedly, pausing in his inventory check. Coen stared at him with a lifted brow.

"You ok, Lambert? You seem distracted. Was it that good a dream?" Lambert scoffed, shaking his head some and closed his eyes to rub his finger and thumb against the lids. 

"No, just… Dreaming about something from before." Coen's brow pinched.

"Before?" The Griffin's brow rose. "You mean before the trials?" Lambert nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes a little harder before going back to what he was doing.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" Lambert looked over at Coen, frowning slightly. He was silent for a solid half hour before speaking, looking back to his bag to continue his inventory.

"I had a brother… I think." Lambert's brow pinched while Coen just nodded. 

"You think?" Lambert huffed.

"I don't know! I dreamt about the day I was taken, there was a boy who looked very similar to me, you know, before all the mutation shit." Lambert waved a hand about, a bomb resting in his palm. "Was years ago, probably not even alive anymore, and if he is, he's older then shit now." Coen made a noise, nodding some as he looked at the fire and poked at it with a stick.

"You wouldn't want to find out?" Lambert scoffed.

"If a _dream_ is real? Please. You are too optimistic, Coen." The griffin laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Perhaps. I mean, if it were me, I'd want to know." Lambert looked up at the other Witcher, a glare set on his face.

"That's the difference between you and me, Coen." Lambert looked back to his task, glaring at it all now. In reality, he did want to know but voicing it meant getting his hopes up. Getting his hopes up has always lead to disappointment, save perhaps with Aiden, but Aiden proved to be as bad as cleaning Cockatrice venom from your armor.

"Come on, we should get going." Coen nodded at Lambert's words and stood, kicking dirt onto the fire, and helping pack up the rest of the camp before they mounted their horses and set off. Lambert will have time to get his head back in the game during the ride.

~~~~

Jaskier sat at a river's edge on the side of a road that leads to nowhere, just staring at the water. He had just recently come down the mountain from hunting that stupid dragon with that stupid Witcher and his stupid sorceress, and the stupid of the stupid… Jaskier picked up a rock and threw it into the water.

"If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take _you_ off my hands!"

Jaskier sighed, hanging his head at the memory of those words. It's not like Jaskier _made_ Geralt do any of the things he'd done, he didn't tell him to jump into wish making with a scary sorceress, he didn't tell him to use the law of surprise at the banquet when he saved Duny, he didn't tell him to do any of it!

Jaskier threw another rock, desperately fighting back tears. He just wanted to go back to simpler times, back at the house with his family, playing in the grass till his trousers were stained with hands so dirty they would leave a mess where ever he touched. Ah… To be a child again.

Jaskier stood from his sitting spot at the side of the river and huffed as he made up his mind, no more wallowing, get over that stupid Witcher, he never appreciated anything Jaskier did for him anyways. Just as Jaskier made to turn, something in the water caught his eye and he paused, brow lifted some as he tried to catch glimpse of it, and just as he was about to get a clear image something jumped out of the water and quickly wrapped its limps around him.

Jaskier had just enough time to scream, dropping his lute before he was being dragged into the river. Jaskier struggled against the limps wrapped around him, trying to keep the air in his lungs as they constricted, and managed to somehow get the dagger he kept in his boot. He stabbed the creature half a dozen times before it finally squeezed hard enough to make the air in his lungs rush out against his will. The cascade of bubbles blocking his view as he accidentally dropped his dagger and started to shove at the limbs around him, his vision starting to go dark around the edges as he kept struggling. 

This was it, this is how he dies. Alone and heartbroken after a stupid Witcher takes his anger out on him because of a woman, moaping about because apparently he was lost without following that stupid mane of silver hair. As Jaskier's vision started to get darker, he swore he could hear the water splash over top of him and the limbs around his body loosen, and just before the darkness took over his world, something grabbed his shoulder and pulled up.

The next ting Jaskier knew, he was coughing up water and quickly rolled onto his side with hands that weren't his.

"Easy, easy. Deep breaths now." Jaskier tried to breathe deep when he was done choking on water, sputtering over the pain it left and rolled onto his back as he sucked in air like his life depended on it… Oh, wait… 

"Better?" Jaskier looked over some and found golden eyes staring back at him and he jolted to an upright sitting position and stared. A Witcher, a fucking _Witcher_. This one had short, deep, brown hair with finer features. Jaskier could tell he was muscle bound but somehow he was also lean for faster movements, his eyes trailed down to the amulet around his neck and his brow pinched when he saw the roaring face of a feline instead of a wolf. 

"Huh…" Jaskier fell back down on to his back, leaving the Witcher staring at him in confusion. "Yea, yea, I'm good." Jaskier's voice sounded horrible. "I don't have money to pay you for the save if that's what you want." The Witcher laughed, shaking his head.

"I just happened to be passing by when I heard you scream, saw the lute case at the bank, and the burst of bubbles. I don't need payment for being at the right place at the right time." Jaskier smiled tiredly, closing his eyes. 

"Could I walk you to the nearest village? Or do you have a travel companion that you're waiting for?" Jaskier's eyes snapped open and he frowned, staring at the leaves overhead.

"No… No, companion. Least not anymore. He's made it quite clear what he thinks of my company." The Witcher frowns, watching as Jaskier rolled onto his knees and starts to stand. Quickly shooting his arms out as Jaskier only got halfway to standing before his knees buckle and he came crashing down again. 

"I'll just go with you to the next town, yes? Make sure you get there alright." Jaskier huffed and nodded some, leaning against the Witcher as he helped him stand, using him as support while he walked. 

"Names Aiden, by the way." The Witcher flashed a wolfish grin at Jaskier and the bard chuckled.

"Jask--" Jaskier looked down, shaking his head and sighing. "Julian. You can call me Julian." the Witcher just smiled still even with the change of name given, the Witcher carefully readjusting Jaskier in his grip.

"Well, Jask- Julain," Aiden teased. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jaskier smiled and smacked Aiden playfully making the Witcher laugh. 

True to his word, Aiden helped Jaskier all the way to the first village they stumbled on and even paid for a meal. Jaskier was extremely put out, trying to make it up to Aiden by promising him he'll pay him back, but the Witcher just shook his head.

"Stay safe, that's what you can do." Jaskier sighed at those words, looking out at the crowded tavern they had found themselves in and suddenly he perked up.

"Stay." Jaskier told Aiden as he bounced from his seat, lute in hand, and began puffing up the patrons of the tavern as he strummed at his lute and spoke loud and encouraging before breaking into "Toss a coin", Aiden's eyes widened and mouth hung open. He'd saved the White Wolf's bard. 

Aiden suddenly had five million questions. Where was the wolf? Did he know Jaskier was alone? Why was Jaskier open to getting attacked by a drowner? What, what, what's fell into why, why, why's, which turned into how, how, how. Aiden grinned as Jaskier pranced about the tavern, hopping up on tables and dancing in place, leaning into the space of men and woman as he flirted with his eyes, it was truly something to witness. 

Hours later, Aiden had stayed like Jaskier told him too, and the bard plopped down in front of him and sighed heavily, taking a large drink from the tankard in front of Aiden when the Witcher pushed it towards him. Jaskier dropping a purse full of coin on the table and Aiden whistled lowly at the sight.

"Impressive, bard. Tell me, does the famous White Wolf know his bard is romping about like this?" Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as Jaskier's face fell and he looked away. Aiden frowned and reached across the table, giving the bards arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Geralt… No, he doesn't know I'm here. Could care less, in fact." Aiden frowned at that, tilting his head to try and get Jaskier to look at him. "He wished life to take me off his hands… So I left." Aiden growled quietly, making Jaskier look at him.

"That man is an emotionally stunted prick, and he thinks cats are bad." Aiden rolls his eyes, exasperated, and Jaskier laughed quietly. 

"Yes, well… He'll go find his sorceress, patch things up, and everything will be shit and rainbows for him once again." Jaskier took another drink from the tankard before sighing heavy enough to rock his body and, going with the rock, he leaned forward and let his forehead smack against the table. Aiden smiled sympathetically and gently pat Jaskier's hair.

"You love him," Aiden stated simply, and judging by the way Jaskier's heart picked up its pace, he was right. Jaskier could only whine in response and Aiden chuckled. 

"It's ok, Julian. Everyone has issues with love now and then." Jaskier tilted his head up and rest his chin on the table as he stared at Aiden.

"Ooooh? You sound like you have experience." Jaskier mumbled around the awkward bend of his neck and chin pressed to the tabletop. Aiden shrugged.

"My current, ah, not quite a boyfriend?" Jaskier nods awkwardly. "Let's just say we have a very on and off relationship, not of my desires, buuuut, I love him. There's no one else for me." Jaskier grinned at Aiden before mock gagging. 

"I think I lost my ale somewhere in that tale." Jaskier laughed as Aiden cuffed him upside the head gently, laughing. 

"Shut up, bard." Jaskier laughs still as he rolls into a sitting position again and points at Aiden. 

"Just be super generous, he'll stop being a bore." Aiden choked, laughing as he watched Jaskier drain the drink and ordered two more.

"How so?" Jaskier licked his lips and smiled at Aiden, wiggling a finger at the Witcher. 

"Do you have a gag reflex?" Aiden turned bright red just as the barmaid put their drinks down, giggling at Jaskier's words. Aiden waited till she left before answering.

"Of course I have a gag reflex!" He hissed. "Everyone has one." Jaskier suddenly grinned at Aiden and the Witcher startled. "Don’t they?" Jaskier slowly shook his head.

"I don't. Granted it took a _lot_ of practice to be rid of it completely. But hey, I'm a whore, according to Geralt, so…" Jaskier took a long drink and Aiden frowned.

"Let's forget about anything Geralt has ever called you. I just met you and happen to find you a delight." Jaskier grinned at Aiden's words, doing a mock bow in his seat.

"Why thank you, Sir Witcher." Aiden laughed. "Seriously though, just practice on some vegetable, get that gagging down." Jaskier took another drink. "Then prep him for sex while you blow him." Aiden choked on his drink, sputtering as Jaskier smirked at him.

"Seriously…? You think being able to please him better as a lover will make him want to stay?" Aiden's brow pinched as Jaskier shrugged.

"I always have a place to go during the winter, bunking with ex-lovers." Jaskier smiles coyly. "Why do you think that is?" Aiden makes a noise in the back of his throat, grinning at the bard.

"Well, I would say it's because you grovel at their feet because Geralt refused to take you to Kaer Morhen that winter." Jaskier laughed, flinging a hand at Aiden from across the table, making the Witcher laugh. "Or because you are just that damn good." 

"The second one, definitely the second." Jaskier paused and shrugged. "And maybe a little bit of the first." Aiden chuckled and gently pat Jaskier's shoulder.

"It's okay, bard. You'll come with me this winter." Jaskier choked on his ale.

"Excuse me?" Aiden grinned.

"To Kaer Morhen. I was originally planning on going this season to 'grovel' to my own love, maybe you can do the same with yours." Jaskier snorted, rolling his eyes but smiled.

"How about… I go with you just to make sure you don't fuck up your own love life." Jaskier grinned as Aiden rolled his eyes. "Geralt has his sorceress bitch, it's fine. I'll move on… Eventually." Jaskier shrugged and looked out at the room, huffing. "Always do." 

Aiden smiled sadly at the bard, gently squeezing his wrist while they both lookout in the crowd, watching the people mingle together. 

~~~~~

Halfway to Kaer Morhen, when the frost started to stick, Aiden and Jaskier had heard about the fall of Cintra and they both hoped that everyone made it out okay, even though they knew it was a futile wish. Jaskier prayed that the princess was alright. 

Soon after, Aiden had heard people whispering about how the Nilfguard soldiers were searching for the princess that escaped Cintra and anyone that might know her whereabouts, that included Geralt and Jaskier, Aiden suddenly went pale and rushed back to Jaskier who was waiting at the town's tavern.

"We need to get you to Kaer Morhen. Now." He pulled Jaskier to his feet and they both rushed to Aiden's mount, Jaskier constantly asking him what was wrong but Aiden kept quiet until they were on the road, only then did he finally tell the bard about what he heard. Jaskier was silent for a long time, chewing the inside of his cheek. This was no longer a playful thing about helping his new friend hold onto his love.

They were forced to make camp a days ride out from the path up the mountains to Kaer Morhen, Jaskier needing to sleep like a normal person. Aiden made sure it was safe enough, setting up camp further into the trees than normal, and left to hunt for dinner. The evening was passing by uneventfully, till it wasn't. 

A group of soldiers spotted their fire off the road somehow and managed to sneak up on them as Aiden and Jaskier spoke about their next steps. An archer aimed and let loose an arrow that found its home in the bard's thigh, both Witcher and bard stared at the wood sticking out from his leg for a beat before the pain began and Jaskier fell to his side as he pulled his leg to his chest and Aiden was on his feet with sword in hand.

"Lookie what we found." One of the soldiers sneered. "A bard travelin' with a Witcher. You think this is the right bard, boys?" There was a murmur of agreement around the troop and Aiden growled as he bared his teeth at them. 

"A-Aiden…" Jaskier whined and reached for the Witcher who quickly moved to hoist him up. Aiden could smell something foul seeping through the bard.

"What did you do to him!?" the men looked at each other before settling on the one who shot the arrow and the man looked at his quiver before letting out a huff. 

"Ops." The Capitan of the troop groaned. 

"Seriously?" the man shrugged. "No matter… It will take a few days for the full effect, we can cure it by then." Aiden snarled.

"Cure what?!" the Capitan just smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why, the poison of course." Jaskier let out a whimper as he clung to Aiden. "Generic stuff, really, easily fixed." The man flicked his hand about like it was no big deal and Aiden growled again.

"Aiden…" Jaskier gripped his arm, getting his attention. "P-put your sword away." Aiden was about to protest, but Jaskier continued. "P-put it away… You can't carry me, and get on the horse, with it in hand." 

"Julian… If I put it away, we are defenseless…" Jaskier shook his head quickly and looked up at Aiden, the Witcher's eyes widening slightly as his medallion began to hum. Quickly, the Witcher put his blade away and wrapped his arms around Jaskier, the soldiers mocking him, asking if he's given up already, and just as they were about to advance, Jaskier quickly spun in Aiden's arm and threw his hands out, shouting in Elder as a pulse left his body and shoved everyone back. 

Aiden quickly picked the bard up and ran for his horse, quickly putting Jaskier in the saddle before climbing up behind him, the soldiers were just getting to their feet as Aiden pushed his horse in a sprint past them. His mount seemed to know the urgency, running at a dead sprint till they reached the pass to Kaer Morhen, earning a moment's rest as Aiden checked on Jaskier's condition. 

The bard was in and out of consciousness, mumbling something about wanting his brother, and Aiden's heart broke for the bard as tears started to slide down his all too pale cheeks. After an hour, Aiden got them back on the horse and rode till they reached the gates, his poor beast frothing at the mouth as he pushed it harder. 

Someone must love him. As they approached the keep, the gates were open from someone just entering but closing fast, he apologized profusely to his horse as he pushed him just that little bit harder, managing to get into the keep just before the gates closed on them. 

"What in the hell!?" Aiden ignored the gruff voice as he let his horse slow at its own pace, circling the courtyard a couple of times before stopping and angrily kicking at the ground. Aiden jumped off and quickly took the bit out and left the horse to its own as he pulled Jaskier off the saddle, his horse running to the nearest water source, and started drinking like a man starving. 

"What the fuck are you thinking, cat!?" Aiden turned wild eyes on the voice, seeing the old Witcher. 

"Vesemir!" He ran over to him, Jaskier limp in his arms. "Help him!" Vesemir looked at Jaskier, frowning hard as he looked back at Aiden.

"You come here unannounced, almost get skewered by a _closing_ gate, and you demand I help a human you brought!?" Aiden groaned in annoyance, ignoring all the eyes that were turning on him.

"He's not just a human! He's the bard that's been singing about Witcher's!" Vesemir's eyes widened a fraction and he looked back at the man in Aiden's arms. "He… He has magic, sort of, I think… I don't know! He was poisoned!" Vesemir made a noise and grabbed hold of Jaskier's jaw, the bard flinching at the touch, and he opened his eyes. Vesemir held his breath as the cornflower blues stared up at him from under sweat-drenched brown hair that held hints of red in the right light, and Vesemir sighed through his nose as he stared at familiar features.

"Get him inside. Now." Vesemir started walking ahead of him and Aiden followed, ignoring the loud bellowing of another Witcher behind them. When they reached the main hall, Aiden ran into Lambert, literally, both men grunting as they collided. They stared at each other for a long time until Jaskier whimpered in his arms and Lambert looked at the man in the Cats arms, his face going white as a sheet.

"J-Jullian?" Aiden's brow pinched and he was about to ask Lambert how he knew that but Vesemir's bellowing voice distracted him.

"Let's go, Cat!" Aiden cast an apologetic look to Lambert and quickly ran after the old wolf, leaving Lambert staring at the space in front of him like he'd just seen a ghost. Coen was close by and seemed to notice the behavior and came over, placing his hand on Lambert's shoulder he leaned in a little closer to the young wolf.

"Lambert? Lambert, you alright?" Coen spoke softly, watching the wolf's face as Lambert slowly turned his eyes toward Coen.

"That… H-he…" Lambert quickly turned to stare after Aiden, catching barely a glimpse of the cat Witcher as he disappeared into a side hall. Coen followed the stare, frowning as he looked back at Lambert. 

"He… He has the same eyes as the boy from my dreams…"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, correct me if I'm wrong," Aiden spoke up, smirking playfully. "but I believe the bard has a history with the young wolf?" Lambert choked and gagged, shaking his head hard. 
> 
> "Ew! That's disgusting!" Lambert gagged again as Jaskier's head fell back and laughed after yelling "ew".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have issues!! @w@

Jaskier whined as something was pressed to his lips and liquid forced down his throat, he tried to turn his head away but something grabbed at his jaw and tried to keep him still, which only made it worse. Jaskier yelled as he threw a hand out, making the things holding him down back off.

"Damnit! He needs to hold still! He won't last much longer!" A voice above him yelled and Jaskier tried to turn again as the thing was returned to his lips and there was a growl of frustration, which again only made it worse, and Jaskier curled up on his side as he wrapped his arms around his middle. 

"Damnit, damnit!" Vesemir cursed and looked about the room, Aiden looking at a loss on what they should do. Their attention turned to the door when it opened and Lambert came in.

"Lambert, whatever you need, it can wait!" Vesemir hissed but the young wolf ignored him and walked right up to Jaskier, kneeling in front of him on the bed. Lambert licked his lips, suddenly nervous, and reached out for Jaskier's hand. The bard flinched at the contact but Lambert quickly wrapped one hand around his wrist and flipped his hand over, drawing something against the bard's palm, then traced three of his fingers along Jaskier's.

Jaskier's body immediately relaxed and Lambert stared at the bard, he gave a quick nod to Vesemir and the old Witcher approached quickly, tipping Jaskier's head back and pouring the liquid down the bard's throat and coaxing him to swallow. Jaskier whimpered a few times as more liquid was poured into his mouth, trying to turn away again but Lambert quickly drew the same design on his palm and traced his fingers again and Jaskier reluctantly drank down the rest of the liquid. 

Lambert continued to stare at Jaskier, his breath hitching as cornflower blue eyes fluttered open then closed as Jaskier tried to understand where he was. Lambert was oblivious to his audience, everyone watching as the young Witcher slowly leaned forward and whispered into Jaskier's ear, low enough that none could hear, and the bard's body started to shake. At first, Vesemir was concerned they didn't make it in time, but soon realized that the bard was laughing as a smile no one had ever seen spread across Lambert's face as the Witcher brushed the hair off his brow. 

Vesemir silently ushered Aiden out of the room and turned Coen away from the door before closing it behind them. He waited for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Alright. Explain to me what happened to the bard, Aiden." The cat rubbed his face, sighing hard as he began to recap everything from when he heard about Nilfguard looking for any information about the princess, and he knew Jaskier would be safe that the keep so started to head this way, then he went into how they were taken by surprise by a group of them and one of them shot Jaskier _accidently_ shot the bard with a poisoned arrow. Vesemir rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering 'morons' under his breath. 

"And Lambert's behavior?" Vesemir looked over at Coen, the Griffin Witcher shaking his head slowly.

"He's been having dreams recently, he thinks their about the time before he became a Witcher." Vesemir only nodded, rubbing his face as he sighed. 

"Alright then. This needs to be a conversation, but not while the bard is out and Lambert is as he is…" Vesemir sighed. "Perhaps we can figure out why Geralt is having a fit." Aiden scoffed at that.

"Let the whoreson stew." Vesemir glared at Aiden and the cat shrugged. "What? He was an utter bastard to Julian!" Aiden pointed to the door when he mentioned the bard and Vesemir's brow twitched at the name. 

"What exactly did the pup do now?" As if on cue, Geralt came marking inside the main hall, fuming, with a small ashen-haired girl by his side with a raven-haired sorceress at his other.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Aiden said as they all turned and motioned towards the White Wolf. 

"Why the hell is he here?!" Geralt glared at Aiden and the cat rolled his eyes. 

"He needed help and a safe place to be." Geralt scoffed.

"He needs to be fucking gone!" Coen rolled his eyes this time and Aiden snorted.

"He took himself off your hands, Geralt. The least you can fucking do is let the man be somewhere safe while Nilfguard hunts him!" Geralt's mask of rage faltered twice, first time at the use of words, second at the thought of Nilfguard being after him. Aiden glared at the wolf. "He needed a safe place, so I brought him here. He needed help and you obviously weren't going to be there for him." Aiden cast a look at Yennefer, the sorceress looking shocked for a split second before she looked at Geralt. 

"What on earth happened after that dragon hunt?" Geralt growled, staring at the floor for a long time before stomping off like a scolded child, the small girl following after him and asking five million questions. Vesemir sighed and shook his head. 

"This hasn't even begun to get detailed. The next couple of days are going to be interesting." Vesemir sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he turned and left. Coen, Aiden, and Yennefer left in the hall staring after the old wolf, then they look back at each other.

"Someone want to explain what just happened?" Yennefer asked and Aiden just sighs as Coen laughs. 

~~~~

Jaskier tried to pry his eyes open, groaning as his body felt weighed down, and something gripped his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jaskier licked his lips, trying to form words to answer the question, and something was pressed against his lips while a hand slipped under his head. He was lifted up slightly and water ran past his lips and down his throat, making him groan again as he gulped down the liquid only to have it pull away. He whined.

"If you drink too fast you'll make yourself sick." Jaskier groaned and finally managed to open his eyes, squinting at the ceiling. He blinked a few more times, making sure he wasn't dreaming and licked his lips again.

"Where…" Oh god, he sounded like shit. He swallowed and tried again. "Where… Am I?"

"Kaer Morhen. You arrived yesterday afternoon." Jaskier groaned, lifting his too heavy arms and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. 

"Lovely… And I wasn't even conscious enough to see it at a distance for the first time." Jaskier whined softly but then sighed when the voice chuckled. 

"You'll get to see it again." Jaskier snorted. 

"Doubt it." Jaskier sighed and let his hands fall away, lying limp on the bed. "Geralt will probably just push me off the walls once we're alone." The voice made a choked noise.

"Why would he push you off?" Jaskier laughed.

"Oh, you know, me being the shit shoveler of his life and ruining everything. Life apparently didn't take me off his hands, so he'll do it himself." There was a long pause and Jaskier finally opened his eyes once again and looked over to where there was suddenly a growling noise. Blinking rapidly, Jaskier stared at the man before him and his eyes went wide as he suddenly sat up, completely ignoring the pain in his body from the poison.

The Witcher before him, broad-shouldered, muscled, strong jaw, and shape to his eyes that was familiar. As those golden cat eyes turned towards him, Jaskier's heart picked up its pace and he reached out and placed a hand on the Witcher's cheek, tracing his cheekbones and running his fingers across the man's face. The Witcher closed his eyes as Jaskier's fingers continued to wander across his face, his heart continuing to pick up in pace as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Lambert?" The Witcher opened his eyes again, staring at Jaskier, and the tears in the bard's eyes spill over as he throws himself at the Witcher. Lambert wraps his arms around Jaskier's back hugging him close as Jaskier pulled at his shoulders and sobbed like a child, trying to pull the Witcher closer to him.

"Shhh, shhh, Julian. It's alright." Jaskier pressed closer to Lambert, burying his face in his neck and sobbing harder. The noises they were making loud enough to draw attention from outside and suddenly the door opened with Vesemir and Aiden standing in the open space. The cat Witcher openly shocked to see Lambert hugging someone so close and _comforting_ then, he was almost jealous. Vesemir simply smiled and shook his head as he went further into the room to look Jaskier over, his space taken over by Coen as the griffin took in the sight and smiled widely at the two men. 

Other pairs of eyes peeked over their shoulders, Geralt, Yennefer, Ciri, and even Eskel. The last wolf Witcher showing up late last night. They all stared in awed silence as Lambert ran his nose across Jaskier's neck while taking deep breaths, scenting the bard, and holding him ever tighter as Jaskier gripped the back of his shirt while his sobbing turned into shallow hiccups. 

"Someone want to explain this to me?" Eskel's voice broke the moment and Lambert snorted as Jaskier giggled despite himself, the two pulling back from their embrace and Jaskier wipes away his tears. He stares at Lambert as if he'll suddenly vanish, keeping a grip on his arm with one hand and Lambert smiles as he grips Jaskier's hand and pulls it off, flipping his hand over to draw another symbol on the bard's palm and Jaskier relaxed again.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong," Aiden spoke up, smirking playfully. "but I believe the bard has a history with the young wolf?" Lambert choked and gagged, shaking his head hard. 

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Lambert gagged again as Jaskier's head fell back and laughed after yelling "ew". 

"Shocking, the bard finally has a limit." Geralt's voice rung out and everyone looked at him, Lambert's mirth vanishing in an instant and Lambert lunged for Geralt. Everyone scampered away in surprise as the young wolf tackled Geralt to the ground and managed to get two solid punches in before he was being pulled off. 

"What the fuck, Lambert?!" Geralt roared and Lambert struggled against Aiden and Eskel as he started screaming.

"How dare you! You fucking ass hole!" Eskel almost lost his grip as Lambert gave a particularly hard tug. "How dare you treat him like he's nothing! He's done everything for us! Everything!" Lambert rawered at Geralt, the white-haired Witcher staring in shock at his brother.

"He's a fucking bard!" Geralt yelled and Lambert's lips pulled back in a snarl as he managed to get out of Aiden and Eskel's hold, jumping on Geralt again and the two of them began wrestling on the ground, both landing good shots against each other. 

"Lambert!" Vesemir's voice made them pause and Lambert looked up to see Jaskier hunched over the bed and gagging on air. He quickly abandoned his wrestling with Geralt and ran to Jaskier, shoving the old Witcher away and holding either side of Jaskier's face, making him look at him.

"Breath, breath." Lambert took a deep breath, exaggerated to show Jaskier, and the bard slowly started to follow. Eskel was helping Geralt to his feet, but their eyes stuck on Lambert as he mother henned the bard. 

"What… The ever-loving fuck, Lambert?!" Eskel yelled. "You just mauled your fucking brother, over a bard!" Eskel yelled and Lambert laughed. 

"This _bard_ just so happens to be my brother too!" Lambert yelled back and everyone froze. There were long beast of silence before anyone spoke, this time it was Aiden.

"Your brother? As in before, you took the trials, brother?" Aiden approached slowly and Lambert nodded, rubbing Jaskier's back as the bard remained hunched over for better breathing. 

"Yes, Aiden, brother as in before the trials brother." 

"Not possible." Geralt snapped. "He'd be an old man by now!" Jaskier laughed, lifting his head some as he reached out and gripped Lambert's shoulders for support, looking over his shoulder and glaring at Geralt and lambert spoke up.

"Actually… He has a point, Julian. Why are you still, you know…" Lambert smiled some as Jaskier looked back at Lambert, snorting. 

"Really? Big bad Witcher can't figure out why I wouldn't past a certain point?" Lambert stared at Jaskier for a beat before a large grin split across his face.

"That fucker wasn’t our dad." Jaskier smiled, reaching up to place his hands on Lambert's cheeks. 

"Tracked down real daddy, a few years back, guess what the fucker is?" Lambert grunted in question. "Elf." Lambert's head fell back and a laugh bubbled out of his throat. 

"Oh, gods! That's good. Fucking hilarious." Lambert laughed more as Jaskier managed to sit up completely, looking over at Vesemir who was shaking his head at them with a small smile on his face. 

"So, wait… You're half-elf?!" Jaskier looked over his shoulder to look at Aiden as the Witcher spoke. "That's how you were able to use such strong magic!" Jaskier smiled at Aiden, giving a small nod. 

"Wow, I'm impressed, bard." Jaskier's gaze jumped to Yennefer and he frowned. "Even I couldn't detect anything inside of you when I healed you after the djinn." Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned back to Lambert, frowning as Lambert gave him a questioning look, but the look in Jaskier's eyes told him everything he needed to know. 

"Oooooh, no. No, no, no." Lambert looked past Jaskier to the sorceress, then at Geralt and back again before settling on Jaskier once again and pulled him into his arms as he looked at Vesemir. "Can I move him?" Vesemir nodded, dipping his head towards the door. 

"Aye, he can be moved. He'll be bunking with you then?" Vesemir asked and Lambert nodded. 

"Till we can find a better room, yes." Lambert scooped Jaskier up into his arms and stood, Jaskier wrapping his arms tightly around Lambert's shoulders. The Witcher smiled some and carried the bard easily, locking eyes with Aiden and motioned for the cat to follow him as he walked past and headed for his room. 

"Lambert?" Aiden's voice was quiet as Lambert set Jaskier down on his bed, brushing back the hair from his face as he noticed the bard was asleep once again. 

"Julian… He's my younger brother." Aiden sucked in a breath. "We're twins, I was born first. I never let him live it down." Lambert smiled fondly as he continued to brush the bard's hair back for a few seconds longer before standing and walked over to Aiden. 

"Thank you, for looking after him. For bringing him here when he needed care." Aiden smiled as he reached out, pulling Lambert close to him and gently brushed his nose across Lambert's cheek. 

"Of course. Even if he wasn't shockingly your brother, that bard has done a lot for us Witcher's, he deserves better." Lambert smiled at Aiden's words, staring at the other Witcher for a long time before pulling him close and the two shared a gentle kiss. A noise from the bed making them break apart and see Jaskier staring at them blearily before he bursts out in laughter. 

"Oh god… Lambert is your man!? Oh gods, wrong, so wrong!" Aiden stared in confusion for a moment before realizing what he was going on about then started laughing. 

"Oh, gods." Aiden's head fell back in laughter, and Lambert looked between the two of them as they dissolved into fits of laughter. 

"Wait, what's going on?" Lambert asked as he looked between them, Jaskier wheezed as he began speaking.

"You… He… Oh, gods… He was whining, about missing his boyfriend, not boyfriend, and wanting to come to Kaer Morhen to grovel!" Lambert grinned as he looked at Aiden. "And then! Then! I gave him advice. Advice!" Lambert looked back at Jaskier.

"Advice?" Jaskier nodded.

"Generous lover advice." Lambert's mouth fell open before he joined in on the fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, you didn't." Jaskier nodded quickly, wheezing out an "I did", and soon all three of them were on the bed laughing till their sides hurt. Soon their laughter died down and they all just lay together, Lambert gathering his brother in his arms and hugging him close as Jaskier presses his face against Lambert's chest, Aiden smiling at them both and creating a Jaskier sandwich as he wrapped himself across the other side of the bard, making him laugh quietly.

~~~~

Downstairs in the main hall, Vesemir had managed to sit down everyone else. The old Witcher rubbing at his stubble as he wondered where to start. 

"I saved their father from a monster in the woods." Vesemir started, rubbing at his chin still. "Stupid whoreson reeked of alcohol, it's a wonder he survived as long as he did. When he told me he had nothing to pay me with for saving his life, I told him to give me the first thing he set eyes on once he returned home." 

Coen and Eskel looked at one another, frowning as they both then looked at the table. 

"He opened the door to his cottage, looked inside, and pulled a young boy out to present to me. I knew immediately the boy wasn't his actual son, too fine-looking. The thing was…" Vesemir sighed. "When I pulled Lambert up onto my horse with me, another boy came running out, chased after the horse till he lost sight of us, even then he still ran after us for a while." Vesemir sighed and shook his head. "I bet he ran still even then." 

Ciri leaned against Geralt as they all listened to Vesemir speak, frowning as she hugged his arm. 

"Lambert's brother, Julian, let go of the comfort of their mother to run for hours after my horse to try and get his brother back." 

"Why didn't you take Julian too?" Ciri asked and Vesemir smiled sadly. 

"That wasn't how it works. The deal was the first thing he saw, and I had no money to pay for the other boy. I felt terrible for separating them, I truly did, but there were rules." Vesemir frowned and sighed once again as he rubbed a hand over his face. 

"And Jaskier is a half-elf." Everyone looked at Yennefer as she spoke up, running her thumb across her lower lip. "That's why he always looked the same." She looked at Geralt. "Didn't you think it odd? How he never changed in the whole twenty years he traveled with you?" Geralt grunted quietly. 

"I… Never noticed." Geralt hung his head. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Eskel glared at his brother. "You had someone help you, raise your, our, reputation for better treatment… and you never noticed anything about him!?" 

Geralt stared at the tabletop, frowning as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Gods, you are such an ass hole, Geralt." The white-haired Witcher looked over at Coen as the griffin scoffed at him, Eskel slowly nodding in agreement. 

"Geralt needs to apologize," Ciri spoke up, everyone looking at her. "For everything, he's done to Julian… Or is it Jaskier?" She looked at Vesemir and the old wolf shrugged.

"We will have to ask him what he prefers to go by." Ciri nods and giggles then looked at Geralt.

"Promise you'll apologize." Geralt frowned, opening his mouth to protest, but Ciri shook her head firmly. "Promise!" 

Everyone grinned as Geralt looked lost, getting lectured by a child. Eventually, he gave in, closing his eyes and nodding.

"Alright. I promise."

Ciri smiled wide and clapped her hands while everyone was grinning at him. This was going to be a long winter.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, you little shit!" Lambert yelled and scrambled to his feet and ran after Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, this one is here again!!!

It was amazing, the change in Lambert was like night and day. When the youngest Witcher came down for breakfast the next morning, Jaskier was on his shoulders and Aiden was laughing as the bard grabbed his ears and steered his brother about. Geralt and Eskel stared in shock as Lambert sat down like it was completely normal to have someone sitting on his shoulders, even while sitting for food, but Aiden was the only intelligent one and picked Jaskier up from under his arms and hoisted him over into his own seat.

"Sit normal, you moron." Aiden snarked playfully and Jaskier retorted by sticking his tongue out. Lambert grinned, scooping cream from a bowl in the middle of the table, and wiped it across Jaskier's face. The bard squawked indignantly, and stared at his brother with wide eyes then grabbed the bowl of cream and smacked it across Lambert's face. 

Eskel bit his lips, trying to keep from laughing as they all stared at Lambert, now covered in cream, stare at Jaskier and the bard could see the exact moment where he needed to run. The bench tipped over, sending Lambert and Aiden onto the floor as Jaskier shot up from the seat and tore off down the halls. 

"Oh, you little shit!" Lambert yelled and scrambled to his feet and ran after Jaskier, the shrieking laughter of Jaskier echoing threw the halls not a minute later. Eskel couldn't help it, he started laughing and Aiden soon followed after, the two Witcher's laughing even more as Lambert came back into the hall with Jaskier thrown over his shoulder, the cream from earlier smeared all over them. 

"Wow, have a good time did ya?" Eskel said and Lambert and Jaskier looked over at him before suddenly grinning broadly and the scarred Witcher realized his mistake. 

"Oh no, no, no, no." Eskel stood up, careful of the bench, while Lambert put Jaskier down on his feet. Both Witcher and bard covered with smears of cream and Jaskier spotted another bowl, nudging Lambert, the Witcher was already moving and Eskel made a high pitched yelping noise that he will deny till his dying breath and turned heel and ran. 

Lambert made chase, grabbing the bowl as he went and Jaskier jumped across the table and blocked Eskel. Lambert grinned and jumped on his Witcher brother, pouring the new cream bowl over his head and Jaskier laughed as some of it landed on him while Eskel groaned loudly and floundered about, Aiden still laughing on the floor. 

Everyone else in the room, while Ciri giggled like mad, Geralt and Coen and Vesemir all stared at the others in open shock. Eskel grabbed hold of Jaskier, the bard shrieking in laughter, and dipped his head into his neck to smear the cream on his body against the bard, while Lambert laughed so hard he fell off of Eskel's back and landed on the floor. Both brothers looking at Lambert and jumping on his, spreading the cream around and flicking it at each other. 

"I'm sorry, who the hell is that? And where' the fuck did Lambert go?" Coen said from the table and the trio on the floor flicking cream around looked over at the Witcher. Jaskier's head tilted slightly as he peeked at Lambert's suddenly shyness as he pulled himself from the floor then pulled the bard to his feet.

"Is Lambert not like this usually?" Jaskier asks innocently and Lambert dips his head as Geralt scoffs. 

"He's usually more of a prick." Geralt sniffed and was unexpectedly hit on the temple by a piece of bread. He blinked rapidly and turned to see the stormy look on Jaskier's face, another piece of bread in his hand.

"Don't insult my brother, Witcher." Jaskier growled and Geralt stared wide-eyed at the bard. Lambert grabbed the bread from Jaskier's hand and the bard yelped indignantly when the Witcher wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Down, bard. He's not wrong, I am usually an utter prick." Lambert said solemnly and Jaskier frowned and gathered up the young Witcher in his arms in a tight hold. The rest of breakfast was quiet, Lambert helping get the cream from Jaskier's hair while the bard helped Eskel then Lambert when the Witcher was done, occasionally casting a glare across the table at Geralt. 

When the Witcher's all filed into the courtyard for training, Jaskier perched himself on one of the short walls overlooking them and smiled as he watched his brother spar with Aiden, practice swords slapping hips and bottoms playfully and Jaskier snickered quietly when Aiden pinned Lambert down and stole a kiss. _In front of everyone_ and Lambert's face turned bright red.

"Bard." Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned in his seat to look at Yennefer approaching him. 

"Yennefer! What can I do for you?" He said happily despite the obvious disdain he could feel coiling in his chest. The Sorceress looked him over, staring at his body and clothes, before clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"You're truly half-elf?" She looked at his eyes now and Jaskier's brow lifted slightly.

"Yes?" The word was drawn out, curious, and he squinted at her. 

"Bull shit." Yennefer said and Jaskier's brow shot to his hairline.

"Excuse me?" His voice was a small squeak.

"I said, bull shit. There has to be something else, you look nothing like an elf! Even if only part elf and I would be able to sense larger amounts of Chaos from you then I do now! There has to be a different explanation!" Yennefer was yelling by the end of her rant, causing the Witcher's in the courtyard to slow what they were doing. Jaskier just stared in surprise for a while before a neutral expression fell over him.

"It's not my job to make you believe something, Yennefer. You being quarter elf yourself, I don't understand why you are having such an issue." Jaskier turned to look back at the courtyard while Yennefer sputtered in anger.

"You… You knew!?" She yelled, Chaos crackling around her fingers.

"Of course I knew. Only someone blind, or stupid, can't tell one of their own." Jaskier said as he locked eyes with Lambert across the way, the Witcher covering his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter. 

"Y-You…!" Yennefer was at a loss for words and Jaskier all but dismissed her, hopping down from his perch and headed back towards the keep. Yennefer simmered, glaring at the place Jaskier once was. Yennefer's fingers flexed and twitched, the Chaos crackling louder and every Witcher medallion started to vibrate. 

"Jaskier!" Geralt yelled and Lambert started to run across the courtyard just and Yennefer quickly spun around and threw her hand out, screaming in Elder, and a stream of fire flew from her fingertips and towards Jaskier. The bard barely turned around, pivoting on the balls of his heels and the flames engulfed him. Lambert stared in horror as Jaskier was surrounded by flames, his sword clattering to the ground, and just as his anger was bubbling over and he glared at Yennefer, Jaskier's voice came from the fire.

"Seriously?" He sounded bored, annoyed, and Yennefer's eyes widened as the fire was waved away by a gust of wind. Geralt swallowed hard as he stared at this version of the bard, Jaskier was standing in the middle of scorched stone, glaring at Yennefer while everyone stared at him in shock. He was leaner, his features sharper, small pointed tips of his ears barely visible past the long strands of hair that now framed his face, the ends stopping just above his hips.

"Do you realize how fucking hard that glamour was to cast?" Jaskier sighed exasperatedly and all Yennefer could do was stand in shock, the level of chaos pouring off of the bard making her feel light-headed. 

"What the fuck!?" Jaskier turned to look at Eskel when the Witcher yelped out his words and Jaskier blinked when he realized everyone was staring at him and he scratched his cheek with his fingers.

"Ah, yes… Well." Jaskier glanced at Yennefer, making sure she wasn't about to attack him again, then looked back at the group. "I wore a glamor, which also worked as a dampening for my magic." Jaskier rubbing a hand over his hair, staring at it like he only just now realized how long it was. "Sort of forgot it was there for a while." 

Jaskier looked back up to smile shyly at everyone and Lambert suddenly started laughing. Jaskier rolled his eyes at his brother while Lambert laughed so hard he fall onto the ground, holding his sides, and Jaskier folded his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Yes, yes. Please, laugh some more, Lambert." Jaskier said but the Witcher just shook his head and motioned towards Geralt.

"You… You…!" He could barely speak, laughing so hard, and Jaskier looked at the other Witcher's who were all looking at Geralt and grinning while Geralt himself was still staring wide-eyed at Jaskier. 

"You should smell him!" Lambert finally got out and Geralt flinched like he was slapped and turned a glare towards Lambert.

"Shut up!" Geralt hissed.

"Oh come now, brother," Eskel purred teasingly. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. He _is_ rather fetching like this as well." Eskel grinned widely and Geralt hissed at him to shut up and Jaskier's brow lifted slightly as he looked at Geralt with a curious gaze. Jaskier watched as Geralt glared at his brothers, trying to hide in on himself, and Jaskier's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god. No! You've got to be shitting me!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Geralt. "Are you fucking kidding me!? I just had to drop the fucking glamor _then_ you'd be interested!? Oh, you fucking whoreson!" Jaskier yelled, Vesemir off to the side just watching for now as he did with most arguments, folding his hands over Ciri's ears. 

"That's not… It's not…" Geralt tried, but he couldn't find the words.

"Leave him alone, bard!" Yennefer yelled and Jaskier looked at her, his cornflower blues boring holes into her. 

"Oh fuck you, witch! You got him! Still fucking have him! What do I get? Fucking pinning while you both flaunt your fucking happiness in front of me!" Jaskier turned to Yennefer, his lips pulled back in a snarl and Vesemir snorted, there was that brother resemblance. "You and your fucking manipulative words and your fucking magical god damn cunt!"

"Leave her alone, Jask!" Geralt yelled, finally finding his voice but immediately regretted it when Jaskier looked at him with a look of utter betrayal. 

"Of course," Jaskier looked back at Yennefer. "No one dares trash talk the White Wolf's fucking _whore_." Yennefer's face went red with rage while Geralt looked away, ashamed, and Jaskier gave them both one last lookover before turning on his heels and walking back into the keep, somehow managing to slam the large doors. 

"Way to go, brother." Eskel said off to the side. "You managed to make your interest in the bard _properly_ known now that you know he's not human and somehow managed to lose him all within five seconds." Geralt growled at Eskel but didn't say anything, his eyes stuck to the ground. 

"You're a fucking ass hole." Geralt looked up to see Lambert standing close to him, glaring. "Sure I laughed, but you haven't even fucking apologized to him yet and you go smelling all horned up?" Geralt's jaw ticked with the pressure of his teeth grinding together, Lambert's arms folding over his chest. "Or is it the display of power he has that's set you off? Anyone would do so long as you know you can't break them?" 

Geralt snarled and lunged for Lambert but Coen was right there and grabbed hold of Geralt's arm, holding him back, and the white wolf growled at Lambert. The youngest Witcher scoffs and shakes his head, looking over to Aiden who had his hands on his hips and staring off after Jaskier. 

"Come on… Let's go check on him." Lambert reached back and took Aiden's hand, pulling the cat along, and Geralt watched as they went into the keep before taking a long breath. 

"Thank you, Geralt." He snapped his head towards Yennefer's voice, scowling hard at her as the woman approached.

"For what? For defending you when he's fucking right?" Geralt growled and Yennefer looked taken back, staring at him with her lips slightly parted. There was a time when Geralt would have wanted to kiss the look right off her face, but right then, he wanted nothing more than to shove her off the tallest tower of the keep.

"You can't be serious." Yennefer scowls. "You see him for barely two days and suddenly you're wrapped around his fingers?!" She yelled and Geralt turned his gaze to the keep, staring at the walls for a long time before looking back at Yennefer.

"I always was. I was just too blind with you to fully understand what I felt." Yennefer's mouth fell open in surprise as she stared at Geralt, taking a small step back, and Geralt shoved Coen's hand off his shoulder and walked to the stables to brush down Roach.

~~~~

Aiden and Lambert found Jaskier in Lambert's room, curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the room as he hid his face in his knees and cried. Lambert immediately went over to him, pulling the bard into his arms and hugging him tightly while Aiden came around his back and sandwiched the bard in, causing a wet laugh to come out of him while Aiden curse while trying to navigate the long strands of Jaskier's hair. 

"He's an asshole, brother, but he'll soon realize what's important," Lambert said, pressing his forehead to Jaskier's. 

"Since when are you the optimist?" Aiden asked and Lambert smacked him over the head, making Jaskier laugh a little bit more.

"I don't think he will, Lamb… But thank you." Lambert frowned, pulling Jaskier closer to his chest and letting his brother nuzzle in so close to was almost uncomfortable, his eyes darting to Aiden at Jaskier's shoulder and they both had a silent conversation. 

There needed to be words with the White Wolf.


	4. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if he was scared?" Ciri asks, both men looking at her.
> 
> "Scared of what, little cub?" Jaskier pokes her cheek gently, finishing her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER!!!

Jaskier spent the next couple of days actively avoiding Geralt, spending every hour with one of the other wolves or Coen, the bard and the Griffin having grown a quick close friendship with each other, and all Geralt could do was sit around patiently for when Jaskier was ready to talk to him again.

"You can't avoid him forever you know." Coen said one day while watching over him and Ciri while outside the walls of Kaer Morhen exploring. The trio had taken a break and Ciri was sitting on Jaskier's lap while the bard braided her hair. Jaskier rolled his eyes and looked at Coen briefly.

"Can't I? He's ignored my existence for years, never even so much as acknowledged me as a friend, blissfully ignorant to every hint I have dropped about loving him. The only reason he wishes to see me now is because he knows I'm not completely human." Jaskier says with a roll of his eyes and Coen frowns slightly.

"What if he was scared?" Ciri asks, both men looking at her.

"Scared of what, little cub?" Jaskier pokes her cheek gently, finishing her hair.

"I mean… If he thought you were human, then you would die a lot sooner before him, right?" Ciri pivoted on Jaskier's lap and stared at him. "What if he was scared of that?" Ciri's head tilted as she stared at Jaskier, the bard smiling at the girl with a quiet sigh.

"Darling girl, even if that was the case, he would have treated me much better then what he did if he cared." Jaskier said with a sad note and Ciri frowned, opening her mouth to retort but stopped when a new set of footsteps reached their ears and they all looked over to see Lambert Aiden running over to them. Jaskier was on his feet, holding Ciri to him when the Cat finally reached them and practically fell onto the ground from how hard he was running.

"Having fun?" Coen asked him and grinned with Aiden flipped him the bird then pointed at Jaskier.

"Your brother, and ex-friend? Lover? Whatever." Aiden flicked his hand about. "Are trying to kill each other." Jaskier's lips pressed into a thin line.

"And?" He asked making Aiden snort. 

"Oi, I like my own boyfriend _not_ to get covered in that much blood, thank you very much." Jaskier groaned loudly, handing Ciri to Aiden as he got to his feet. 

"Coen, I would like your help with something, please." Was all Jaskier said before running off towards the keep, the Griffin close behind him. The closer they got, the more they could hear clattering and yelling, even the occasional puff of fire from an Igni shot. They paused at the main gate, catching their breath before Coen turned to Jaskier, brow lifted.

"How exactly am I helping?" He asked and Jaskier just grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Jaskier asked, teasingly, dragging Coen inside with him. Vesemir's voice could no be heard yelling at Lambert and Geralt, that they were supposed to be just training, not trying to murder one another.

"Oh," Coen smirked, staring into Jaskier's eyes. "You are the most wondrous thing I've laid eye on." He purred and Jaskier blushed all the while Coen rushed forward and pushed the bard into the far wall inside the keep, slow enough to draw attention while speaking loud enough to be heard by the other Witchers even with their fighting. 

"I could spend hours, no, _days_ worshiping you, and your body of course." Coen grinned at the flushed squirmy mess Jaskier was turning into, the bard gasping not too dramatically as Coen corralled him against the wall. "After some wooing, of course. A creature such as you deserves all the courting there is to offer." Coen dipped his head and pressed his face into Jaskier's neck, making the bard moan. The fighting to their side in the courtyard came to an abrupt halt and all eyes turned towards them, Jaskier and Coen peeking over innocently and took in the sight of blood-covered Lambert and Geralt while Vesemir had an exasperated grin on his face and Eskel with his hand over his mouth to try and not laugh.

"Oh! Hello boys." Jaskier said smoothly, smiling easily as he traced his fingers across Coen's bald head and around his neck to hold tight to the Griffin. "Did we interrupt you? So sorry. Coen, darling, shall we head inside?" Jaskier asked the Griffin grinned.

"My room, or yours?" Coen grinned more and Jaskier laughed as the Witcher ran his beard across the bard's neck.

"Hmmm, well, I imagine yours is much more comfortable." Jaskier smiled.

"Oh, it is indeed, dear bard." Coen agrees easily and very smoothly lifts a laughing Jaskier up bridal style and carries him directly _between_ Lambert and Geralt. The two wolves staring wide-eyed as Jaskier laughs and wiggles in Coen's arms as the Griffin carries him into the keep. Lambert stares after them for the longest time before bursting out in laughter, forgetting his fight with Geralt and falls to his knees as he holds his sides and finally Eskel and Vesemir join in on the laughing, Aiden and Ciri walking through the gate.

Nice to see you're not killing each other anymore." Aiden said, Ciri on his shoulders, and his eyes land on Geralt who looks about ready to combust. "What crawled up his ass?" Aiden asked and Lambert pointed at the keep.

"Coen… Fucking Coen just walked in here… all flirty, and carried Jaskier into the keep!" Lambert chokes out, laughing. Aiden's eyes widened ever so slightly, glancing to the keep, before grinning broadly and looked at Geralt.

"I think someone beat you, Geralt." The wolf snapped his attention to Aiden. "Coen is excellent at wooing those who he desires." Aiden grins and Geralt's grip on his blade tightens to the point that it looks painful but Aiden only smirked even more. 

"Come along, Ciri! Let us go see if there are any interesting books about how to show someone you love them." Aiden grinned and Ciri cheered, carrying the girl on his shoulders still. He paused and looked at Lambert, grinning, and offered his hand to the wolf and helped him to his feet and Lambert came along with them. "And perhaps we can get my own love all cleaned up, hmm?" Aiden smirked at Lambert as the wolf's cheeks colored slightly and he just grinned even more.

"Shut up." Lambert mumbled and let himself be pulled along.

"What caused the fight, Lambert?" Ciri looked at the wolf, Aiden's brow lifting.

"Ass hole insulted my brother." Lambert grumbled and Ciri frowned.

"Isn't he done with that?" Ciri asked in annoyance and Lambert snorted.

"I thought he was, what with knowing Jaskier isn't human and actually having his affection known." Lambert rolled his eyes and Aiden snorted.

"He's still scared. Like his brother is… Was?" Aiden looked at Lambert and the wolf snorted.

"Was…. Was scared, but yes…" Lambert said and both Ciri and Aiden nodded as they tuned into the library. The trio settled in, Aiden pulling out various books of different topics for them to pick from, Lambert eventually settled on an extremely random book that no one had no idea how it got there about styling hair, currently reading on how to braid. 

"Hey, Ciri." Lambert said, eyes not leaving the page of his book and the girl made a low noise in acknowledgment. "I know Jaskier worked hard on your hair, but do you mind if I… Practiced?" Lambert looked over at the girl, Ciri looking up from her book and tilting her head some before smiling wide.

"Sure!" She crawled about to the floor and sat in front of Lambert while tucking her book in her lap to read comfortably, Aiden grinning at them and watching them for a while. Lambert too apart Ciri's braided hair meticulously, deconstructing it and refolding parts of the hair in practice before nodding and took the braid apart and began rebraiding from scratch. 

That's how Eskel and Vesemir found them hours later, the pair watching them from the door as Aiden gave small pointers to Lambert on his braiding, Ciri giggling as the work fell apart easily and made Lambert groan. The wolf went right back too it, focusing hard and even sticking his tongue out of his mouth in concentration as he worked on the braid.


	5. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short... .but wanted to get something posted...

The next morning, as everyone filed into the main hall, every wolf was shocked to see Jaskier and Coen already seated with food lining the table and places set. Geralt standing frozen at the door as Yennefer and Ciri came up behind him, the others already finding their seats, and watched as Coen was braiding Jaskiers hair. _His_ bard's hair. 

Ciri stared at Geralt for only a second before skipping to the table while Yennefer stared at the white-haired Witcher, her brow pinching. 

"Seriously?" She hissed and Geralt glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're jealous?!" She asked, glaring at Geralt and the Witcher just grunted and walked into the room and finding a seat at the table. Yennefer's eyes followed him, her lips pulled into a flat line, and caught Jaskier staring at her. She scoffed and walked to the table, finding a place next to Geralt and gave a smug smile to the half-elf but Jaskier wasn't even looking anymore, his head tilted back as he looked up and smiled at Coen when the Griffin made a noise and flicked the now tied ends of Jaskier's hair at the bard's nose, making him laugh softly.

"So! Ciri, darling." Jaskier speaks up, grinning at her. "I hear Lambert was practicing braiding on your hair." Jaskier glanced at his brother, a knowing grin on his face, and Lambert cursed under his breath. 

"He is!" Ciri announced happily and Geralt couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "He spent all night practicing!" Ciri said around the food in her mouth, you'd think she wasn't a princess with her manners. 

"Was he?" Jaskier asked, looking at his brother still and Lambert flipped his middle finger towards him, making Jaskier snicker. Coen had sat down beside him and Jaskier took the opportunity to lean against the Griffin, the Witchers arm coming up to wrap around his shoulders and they both snuggled at the table.

"How was your night with Coen, brother dear?" Lambert snarked, and Jaskier smiled at him.

"It was quite lovely I'll have you know! He was a perfect gentleman!" Jaskier said happily and Yennefer scoffed, making everyone turn to look at her. "Problem?" Jaskier asked.

"Oh, no. Just that, for you, it's not hard to refer to another as such. You have such a wide experience after all." Yennefer said, bringing a goblet to her lips to drink. Jaskier, Lambert, and Coen scowling at her and Jaskier's fingers twitched ever so slightly and the small sip Yennefer was going to take suddenly turned into a fountain. The water in the cup rushing out like a river, soaking Yennefer from head to toe, no part of her was dry, and she could only stare wide-eyed with a goblet in hand and everyone could only stare until Lambert couldn't hold it anymore. 

"Oh, my gods!" Lambert yelled, slapping his hand on the table and burst out laughing. Tears quickly filled his eyes from the force of his laughter and Eskel was soon to join him, the two wolfs leaning on each other for support, and much to Yennefer's mortification when she looked to Geralt the Witcher was smirking and shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter. Ciri toppled over and now laying on the floor holding her stomach and even Vesemir was chuckling quietly. 

Yennefer turned an icy gaze to Jaskier who was smiling sweetly, Coen leaning on the bard and hiding his laughter, and Yennefer let out a frustrated growl.

"You… Child!" Yennefer yelled, slamming her hands on the table and stood, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh don't even start with me, Yennefer." Jaskier rolled his eyes. "You're just pissy because Geralt now realizes he might not need you," Jaskier said bluntly, making the laughter die. Yennefer's cheeks turned red with anger.

"Excuse me?!" Yennefer screeched. 

"You heard me," Jaskier said, staring at the witch then in turn looked at Geralt whose eyes were wide. "Or am I wrong?" Jaskier prodded and everyone looked at the wolf. Geralt shifted uncomfortably, looking away from their gazes and fiddled with his plate, licking his lips. 

"I… It…" Geralt started but died off, frowning.

"Oh for fucks sake." Everyone looked over at Coen when the Griffin spoke angrily. "You're a fucking idiot, Geralt. Elf or not, Jaskier is literally the best thing to have happened to you. To all of us." Coen snarled and Geralt had the decency to look guilty. "Because of him, you have Ciri, because of him we all get better treatment on the path. Because of him, we all get to feel just that little bit human again." Coen said. Lambert had moved while Coen spoke, walking over to his brother and kneeling next to him. Jaskier had gone pale and Lambert was concerned, taking his brother's hand in his and brushing his hair back. 

"Jules?" Lambert gently spoke but Jaskier shook his head, smiling sadly.

"No… sorry. I'm speaking about things I do not understand… After all, all I do is shovel shit." Jaskier said, his voice laced with venom, and Geralt frowned hard. 

"Who the fuck told you that?" Lambert asked and Jaskier's eyes drifted from his brother towards Geralt and every Witcher in the room growled quietly while Geralt tried making himself smaller. 

"Are you fucking serious, Geralt?" Eskel asked but Geralt didn't answer. 

"Wow. I knew you were a fucking prick… But wow." Lambert said with a growl. "Perhaps you and the witch do deserve each other. You're both cockles shits when confronted with feelings." He added and Geralt snarled weakly before trying to make himself small again. 

"Well now… What say you to some light training, Jaskier?" Coen asked then looked to Ciri. "We could run through some practice moves." He said and both Ciri and Jaskier lit up. 

"That sounds lovely, darling," Jaskier said and Coen chuckled, offering his hand to Jaskier and helped him up while Ciri excitedly jumped up from her seat after stuffing meat into her mouth and ran around to Coen and Jaskier as the two made their way out of the hall to the courtyard. Lambert watched as they left, frowning hard, and once the door shut behind them the only thing keeping him back was Aiden suddenly at his side and holding his arm. 

"You and I are going to have a fucking talk, Geralt. Whether you fucking want to hear it or not." Lambert snarled. 

"Now…?" Geralt asked weakly.

"Yes fucking now! Whether your whore is here to listen or not is your bloody choice!" Lambert yelled loudly and Yennefer made an almost hissing noise at Lambert before storming off to dry off and get changed. Geralt watched her leave, frowning, then looked back to Lambert when she turned a corner. 

"She's not a whore." Geralt said and Lambert threw his hands up.

"Yes, yes she is Geralt. She flaunts you _everywhere_ , to everyone! Don't you fucking get that?!" Lambert asked loudly and Geralt frowned, looking down. "Gods, how fucking think do you need to be!? I bet you were blind to Julian's feelings too!" Lambert said and Geralt's head snapped to him.

"Jaskier's feelings?" Geralt asked and Lambert blinked, staring at the wolf, and his mouth fell open.

"Wow. Okay, you really are fucking stupid." Lambert said with a roll of his eyes. "Why the fuck do you think a bard would follow you around for twenty fucking years?" Lambert asked and everyone watched as slowly Geralt's eyes got wider and wider, his skin paler until finally the Witcher stood from his seat and knocked the bench over before fleeing the room. 

"What just happened?" Aiden asks. 

"It seems that even though Geralt was stupid and verbalized his liking to the bard days before… Geralt did not realize that Jaskier is… Was?" Lambert tilted his head and thought about it before shaking it and continued. "In love with him." Lambert finished. 

Everyone in the room was silent, staring after Geralt.

"Well, shit." Aiden breathed, making Lambert snicker.


	6. .

Later that day, Jaskier was found standing on top of the battlements, staring out into nothing. Vesemir watched the young man from afar before finally approaching, the small tilt of Jaskier's head showing that he had heard the old wolf approach. They stood together, Vesemir's hands folded behind his back while Jaskier kept his arms firmly folded over his chest, neither saying a word. It was a comfortable silence, one that you wanted to stay in forever and just forget everything else, but of course, if Vesemir was there it means that eventually there needed to be words.

"Lambert is pricklier than usual with Geralt," Vesemir finally said after half an hour, Jaskier's head turning just enough so he could look at the old wolf. "I imagine he's rightly angry with him," Vesemir looked at Jaskier, the bard frowning slightly. 

"Geralt has the emotional capacity of a ghoul," Jaskier hissed, making Vesemir chuckle. 

"That may be, but he does try," Vesemir tried to defend but Jaskier just scoffed loudly. 

"Try does he? When would this have happened?" Jaskier held his arms out. "When he punched me in the stomach? Or perhaps when he left me at healers or taverns before I was only trying to help? Oh, I know, it must have been when he wished to save that Witch! That must be it, leaving me at the drop of a coin to flee to her bed," Jaskier was getting angrier and angrier, chaos swirling around him and making Vesemir's medallion vibrate almost violently. "Oh, no! I know! It was the moment when he blamed me for every choice he's ever made then sent me on my way! That's it!" Jaskier yelled, the wind picking up around them. 

"Jaskier, calm down," Vesemir tried, holding his hands up in a placating manner. 

"Calm down? _Calm down?!_ Why? Because I'm "out of control"? Gonna put me down, Witcher?!" Vesemir flinched back at Jaskier's words, frowning hard. He knows Jaskier is saying things out of anger, but the hurt from them was still there. 

"No, no, Jaskier. I'm not, you are hurt, I get it, but you need to calm down before you break something and hurt someone," Vesemir said and that seemed to calm Jaskier down enough that the wind does down to its natural way, the bard turning his gaze back out to the trees. 

"Aiden should have left me when I was shot by the arrow," Jaskier said weakly and Vesemir frowned hard at that. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so thrilled I was able to find Lambert again, I missed him dearly… but…" Jaskier's voice trailed off, looking down at his feet as a long sigh left him. 

"I get it, lad, I do," Vesemir stepped closer to Jaskier, placing a hand on his shoulder and started to rub gentle circles into his back. "What of Coen? You seem to be getting close to the Griffin," Vesemir teased.

"He's a darling friend, perhaps more… It was initially just a distraction, however, his affections and care are new. Something I desired for a long time." 

"Hmm? Did you not get that from your countless lovers Geralt told us about?" Vesemir asked, making Jaskier scoff.

"While I boast and parade about like a slut, I've only actually had a handful of lovers. Those other times in the brothels with Geralt were always for business of a different nature for me while Geralt tended his needs," Jaskier stared out to the trees while he spoke, ringing his fingers together. 

Vesemir hummed low in his throat, looking to the trees again. They slipped back into that comfortable silence, Jaskier's eyes falling closed while he pondered everything. Geralt, Yennefer, Coen, Lambert…. He'll try to stay strong for Lambert, they always did that for one another even though they both knew when the other was hurting. 

"What have we here." Jaskier groaned loudly at the voice, both he and Vesemir turning to see Yennefer walking up to them. "Spreading your sob stories all over the keep, Jaskier? Or perhaps you are considering jumping," Yennefer looked over the battlements, a small smile on her lips, and stared down at the rocky edge of the keep. 

"Go away, witch. I have no desire to bicker with you right now," Jaskier growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Oh, but we have such fun, Jaskier!" Yennefer said with glee, clapping her hands together. "Even after all that has happened, our continued fighting over something you could never possibly have," Yennefer went on, "our bickering to express a false love for one another so Geralt could be in the same room as us, your pitiful attempt at keeping his interest even though you know that even with our little spat, he will still choose me," Yennefer said, smiling snugly by the end of her words. Vesemir stared at Yennefer in astonishment, he knew the witch was cruel with her words, but this was going a step too far. 

"Are you done?" Jaskier asked, his voice bitterly flat. Yennefer bristled and watched as Jaskier turned to walk away when she said nothing more, only enraging her further. 

"He'll never be yours! He'll never look your way! Even that other Witcher you are using as a substitute will soon see you as nothing more than an annoying, false, ear grating washou-uaaaahh!" Yennefer's words were cut off as Jaskier rounded on her, rushing past Vesemir despite the old wolf's attempt to block him. 

An inhuman roar left Jaskier, his body turning to mist and phasing through Vesemir when he tried to block the path. He took hold of Yennefer's shoulders and pushed, sending them both tumbling from the battlements and down into the courtyard, the sorceress so focused on trying to stay steady and lessen the blow of impact that she didn’t' completely register the shift in Jaskier's form until it was looming over her. 

Yennefer stared wide-eyed up at rage-filled cornflower blues. Large paws where human hands used to be on her shoulders, silver fur decorating a large feline body that now loomed over her with jowls pulled back in an angry snarl. 

"Jaskier!" Vesemir's called out for him, but the large cat continued to stare down at Yennefer, her violet eyes wide with shocked fear. A mane of silver sparking at the ends, chaos induced sparks threatening to start a fire, teeth and claws made for ripping flesh from bone. Jaskier pulled his large head back, glaring down at Yennefer, and the sorceress believed he was going to let her up when suddenly the large head rushed back, mouth opening wide, and an ear-splitting roar left the large feline pinning her to the ground. 

The sparks turning to full of flame and heat erupted from Jaskier's body, his teeth mere inches from Yennefer's face as he roared his rage at her. Then something happened he didn't think would, taking him a second to realize what it was, Yennefer was screaming. 

~~~~~

Lambert was lounging across Aiden's lap in the main hall when he heard it, the two Witcher's jumping to their feet at the loud roar and running to the doors. Eskel and Geralt on their heels from the Kitchen while Coen and Ciri came out from a side room. They all rushed to the courtyard, looking around wildly. Then the female scream came and they rushed to the courtyard, all of them freezing at the sight that greeted them. 

Yennefer was screaming, pinned down by the largest white lion any of them had ever seen, roaring in the sorceress's face, flames dancing across its mane and the tuff of fur at the tip of its tail.

"What, the ever-loving fuck!" Lambert looked around, spotting Vesemir rushing about.

"Jaskier! Release her!" Vesemir yelled at the lion. The large cat looking up from Yennefer and growled at the old wolf. "Yes, yes, you're a scary cat, now leave off! She's gotten the message," Vesemir scolded.

The group watched as the large cat shoved off Yennefer's shoulders and stalked off to a different section of the courtyard, pawing and growling at the ground. Coen immediately ran over to it, checking it over for wounds and seemed to have a silent conversation with Jaskier. 

"That…" Aiden started but trailed off, looking to Lambert who looked as lost as him. 

"That's some talent right there…" Lambert looked to Geralt, the white-haired Witcher looking like he was about to shit himself. "You never said he could do that!" 

"I… I didn't know," Geralt said stupidly, looking at the others before turning his gaze back to Jaskier as the large cat put his head in Coen's lap. A bitter feeling swelling in his gut as he watched the Griffin stroke at Jaskier's mane.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are life!  
> Comments are love! :D


End file.
